Dancing On My Own
by TheDashingRainbowViper
Summary: After two years together they had ended their relationship. Now his ex has a new lover, but he refuses to believe any of it. Deeply in denial he has to get over his ex, and the only way to do that, he has to see the new couple for himself. Slash!


**Title:** Dancing On My Own  
**Author:** TheDashingRainbowViper  
**Summary:** After two years together they had ended their relationship. Now his ex has a new lover, but he refuses to believe any of it. Deeply in denial he has to get over his ex, and the only way to do that, he has to see the new couple for himself. Slash!  
**Pairing:** Chris/Adam. Later Chris/Jeff... Adam/Jay  
**Warning:** Contains male on male dancing, kissing, groping and grinding... No sex in this one, but a lot of emo!Adam, but no character death or suicide, just a lot of misery...Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers mentioned in this fic, nor do I claim this has taken place! I do not own the song either! Robyn and her record company do!

_**A/N: This is my first songfic and my first ever fic so please leave a review and tell me what you think and what I can do better!:D**_

* * *

_**Somebody said you got a new friend**_  
_**Does she love you better than I can**_  
_**There's a big black sky over my town**_  
_**I know where you at, I bet she's around**_  
_**Yeah I know it's stupid**_  
_**But I just got to see it for myself**_

He clutched the pillow tighter to his chest, wishing with every squeeze that the pain would subside. But it never did. The unbelievable ache in his heart would just not go away. Why is that you may ask? Well because his lover of two years had called it quits, saying that they'd lost their spark, and he had fallen for someone else. This killed Adam to no extend, and he couldn't believe that him and Chris were over.

It had been over three weeks, and Adam hadn't moved out of his bed. Well more like Randy's bed. The moment Chris had broken it off with him, he had jumped in his car and sped off to Randy's house which he shared with his husband, Evan.

_'Husband'_, Adam thought to himself. Just thinking of the word made the tears swell in his eyes and his heart ache even more. He'd wished for him and Chris to be that someday, and honestly he had felt ready to take that step with Chris. But Chris had denied. Not because he didn't love Adam, but because he wasn't ready. Or so Chris had claimed. Now Adam wasn't so sure what to believe in anymore. The past two years of his life felt like a lie, and he honesty didn't know how to live with that.

There was a knock on the door, and Adam shifted so he could see who interfered him in his misery. The door opened and Randy peeked into the room.

"Hey buddy, can I come in?" Randy asked in a soothing voice. Adam nodded slightly and sat up against the headboard.

"How are you feeling?" Randy sat down next to Adam, and Adam leaned his head on Randy's shoulder and muttered "Empty."

Randy nodded and pulled Adam closer. "Addy I know it's really hard for you, but this isn't healthy." Randy carefully started. "You need to get over Chris, and me and Evan have thought of a way for you to get over that douche bag."

Adam shifted so he could look at Randy. "What way? At this point I'm not even sure there's a way for me to get over him." Adam stated sadly tears forming in his eyes.

"Well first of all we need to get you out of this house." They both turned their heads towards the door and saw Evan standing there with his arms crossed leaning against the door frame.

"And where would we be going?" Adam asked with a questioning look.

"Well it used to be your favorite activity aside from you know. Sex." Randy answered with a wink and a slight smirk.

"Adam looked dumbfounded, and Evan couldn't stop the little giggle from escaping his lips.

"He means going clubbing Addy." Evan said with a small smile.

Adam just blankly looked at them. It had been a while since he had gone out to a club. Hell it had been weeks since he had gone out at all. Deciding he maybe did need the night out he agreed with a sigh. "You guys are right. I need to get out of here."

_**DxOxMxOx**_

The dark bass pumping nightclub was packed with sweaty bodies that were swaying to the music. Adam surveyed the scene with tired eyes.

They had only been at the club for a couple of hours, but the mix of the thudding bass and the flickering florescent lights were making his eyes heavy and his head ache. But he did however enjoy himself for the first time in weeks.

He looked at the people gathered around the table in the back of the club. Of course Randy was there with Evan in his lap, as usual they were making out and grinding against each other. Next to them were Cody and Ted having a drinking contest which Cody clearly was loosing. Next to them Shawn, Hunther and Cena were sitting. Shawn and Hunther listened closely while John animatedly told them about his and Randy's latest pranks on some of the Divas. And next to them(and beside himself) were his best friend of many years, Jay.

Jay was also looking at the sea of dancing people looking just as lost in thought as Adam himself.

"I'm going to get some more drinks, wanna come with me?" Adam asked Jay. Jay turned towards Adam with a smile.

"Of course buddy, let's get some more alcohol in our system." Jay said with a laugh.

"Can you guuuys bring somes more foreuh us?" Adam and Jay turned to see a very drunk Cody Rhodes looking at them with a questioning look. Adam and Jay looked at each other and tried not to laugh to much.

"Hey Codes don't you think you've had enough for tonight?" Cena asked with a laugh. Cody just brushed him off and started sipping Evan's drink. Adam couldn't help but chuckle at Cody's drunken behavior. He really had missed his friends, and he was glad that he'd decided to go out for the night.

He and Jay made their way through the moving crowd trying to get to the bar, but something caught Adam's eye that made him stop abruptly and everything just seemed to stop right then and there. He didn't even hear Jay calling for him, the only sound he could hear was the loud thudding beat of his heart.

_**I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her**_  
_**(Oh, oh, oh)**_  
_**I'm right over here, why can't you see me**_  
_**(Oh, oh, oh)**_  
_**I'm givin' it my all, but I'm not the girl you're takin' home**_  
_**(Ooh, ooh, ooh)**_  
_**I keep dancin' on my own**_  
_**(I keep dancin' on my own)**_

He just kept starring at the couple making out in one of the far corners of the club. He couldn't believe it. Chris. His Chris were passionately making out with someone else. Someone he never would have thought Chris would hook up with.

One of his best friends were currently seated in his ex-lovers lab grinding his hips down onto him.

He felt his stomach drop at the sight of Jeff stradling Chris like that. He just didn't know what to do with himself, so he rushed past Jay and hit the bar.

If he was going to survive this night he was gonna get shitfaced.

**_I'm just gonna dance all night_**  
**_I'm all messed up, I'm so out of line_**  
**_Stilettos and broken bottles_**  
**_I'm spinning around in circles_**

Adam was now far beyond drunk.

After seeing his ex-lover and best friend making out, the drinks just started going down more easily then Adam usually would allow them to.

While doing his round of Jack Daniel's shot's Jay plopped down in the seat next to him. Adam didn't even spare a glance at Jay's direction he just kept downing the shots one after one.

"Adam?" Jay called out with caution the worry evident in his voice.

"Please Adam just stop and go home with us?." Jay pleaded his best friend. This night had gone good and Adam had enjoyed himself until that bastard had shown himself.

Jay spared a glance in Chris' direction and glared heatedly at his former friends. He couldn't believe that either Jeff or Chris would do this to Adam. J

ay looked towards Adam just to find the chair abandoned and Adam heading out to the middle of the moving crowd.

Without thinking twice Jay started to follow him out to the dancefloor.

_**I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her**_  
_**(Oh, oh, oh)**_  
_**I'm right over here, why can't you see me**_  
_**(Oh, oh, oh)**_  
_**I'm givin' it my all, but I'm not the girl you're takin' home**_  
_**(Ooh, ooh, ooh)**_  
_**I keep dancin' on my own**_  
_**(I keep dancin' on my own)**_

_**So far away, but still so near**_  
_**(The lights go on, the music dies)**_  
_**But you don't see me, standing here**_  
_**I just came to say goodbye**_

When Jay finally reached Adam, Adam was lost in the music.

His hips were swaying to the beat and he was grinding and bumping every moving form within his reach.

Jay just shook his head at his friend and decided to head back to the others. As long as he could keep and eye on Adam everything would be fine.

Adam just kept dancing to the beat with no care in the world. Even in his drunken state he could still think somewhat clearly.

He kept sneaking glances towards Chris and Jeff, silently hoping for either of them to notice him, but neither did. They just kept to themselves in their own little world, and Adam was stuck on the dancefloor all by himself.

But then a sudden thought occurred to him. He didn't need Chris or Jeff. He still had wonderful friends and he was sure that another guy, a better guy were gonna come along.

With that thought in mind he glanced over at his friend's table and caught the eyes of a certain blonde fellow Canadian.

With a small smile playing on his lips Adam moved away from the sea of moving people and back towards the table.

No he was not going down at the expense of that dick head, no.

Adam finally reached the table and locked eyes with Jay. Neither had to say a word, the look in their eyes said it all. He reached for Jay's hand, an somewhat insecure smile playing on his handsome features.

Jay smiled broadly back and took his hand letting Adam lead the way back to the dancefloor.

Once planted in the sea of sweaty grinding people Adam realized something. While starting to dance with Jay he glanced over at Jeff and Chris for the last time thinking.

_'No I won't be dancing on my own'_

_**I'm in the corner watching you kiss her**_  
_**(Oh, oh, oh)**_  
_**I'm givin' it my all, but I'm not the girl you're takin' home**_  
_**(Ooh, ooh, ooh)**_  
_**I keep dancin' on my own**_  
_**(I keep dancin' on my own)**_

_**

* * *

**_****

A/N2: I hope you enjoyed my first fanfic! Please leave a review telling me your honest oppinion!:D


End file.
